Hammock
by lokie-cloud
Summary: After all, it's just some cloth hanging between two posts [TyKa][oneshot]


_Hey folks! Sorry about the lack of story posting...escpecially with 'Spirits Within'. I've just finished my exams at college, and have been trying to get my revision done before I came back to this. I'm not giving up on 'Spirits Withing' just yet, but as I said in my other story 'Paint', I still can't write down exactly how I want that chapter to go._

_Instead, I have decided to write a couple of oneshots to try and spark my enthusiasm back into that story based on the nice weather I've been getting recently! This one's obviously about a Hammock XD_

_Disclaimer - I don't own it (sadly)_

**Hammock**

"Flipping..."

The Hammock

"Stupid..."

A piece of strong fabric or net held between two trees.

"Why the..."

A simple thing seen to bring a classic amount of relaxing. Like bringing a bed outside but easier.

"Argh!"

Well it was meant to be easier.

Inspired by a shopping channel selling hammocks one time (Gramps seemed to love those shows more and more these days), Tyson's immediate reaction was _'How hard could it be? After all, it's just some cloth hanging between two posts!'_

Getting the cloth was easy. Nipping into the Dojo and quickly borrowing one of the spare sheets without Gramps noticing (and then attacking him with one off his Kendo sticks) was something Tyson could easily do after years of practise.

Tying the cloth was a little harder, but do-able. It took him over half an hour to work out which trees in the garden to use, then tie each end to both trees without it falling off on one end (he got good at knots by the end of it) or becoming too tight and so beating the point of the hammock in the first place.

Admiring his work and preparing to use it was obviously quick. The hammock looked sturdy enough, and with a couple of Beyblade magazines to read and a plate of cookies on hand, the bluenette was ready.

Now there was just a problem of getting onto it. For the past 45 minutes, Tyson had been trying to lie in his hammock without falling off. The process was becoming tire-some! Try one way, fall off, get tangled up, and end up trying to de-knot himself for the next couple of minutes before going at it again. He tried going onto it quickly, lowering himself onto it after climbing up one of the trees, sitting on it on one angle, sitting on it the other. He had even tried calling his friends. Well, tried at least.

Kai, Hilary and Daichi were ruled out just for the embarrassment factors (he was unsure of Kai's reactions to the whole thing if he were to ask, but Hilary and Daichi would more than likely take the opportunity to get one over Tyson) and Rei lived too far away (and sending a letter would take far too long). He had tried Max and Kenny though.

Kenny said he would ask Dizzi about it and get back to him after he finished repairing a defence ring on Daichi's blade, and that was going to take forever with the amount of poor kids he ended up beating, and so neglecting his blade for far too long. Max however came up with the idea of running and jumping onto it. He was still a little dizzy after that go, and was for once glad he left his cookies until he got onto the Hammock.

So, there Tyson was, glaring hatefully at the hammock with a passion he normally reserved for the beystadium. As three times world champ, something as simple as this should be easy! He had gone against mutant bitbeasts, cyborgs, evil business guys who wanted to rule the world, freaky Halloween bladers with stranger blades and even guys who grew black wings and tried to suck the world up because they were lonely. He had been all over the world, he was even able to put up with the combined force of Hilary and Daichi (albeit for a short amount of time), and now...now this thing? This piece of cotton bed sheet had got the better of him?

A new low, Tyson mused, his glare on full force whilst angrily eating the choc-chip cookies he had meant to have been eating on the hammock, not sitting beside it. Stupid hammock.

"What did the hammock do to you Kinomiya?"

"Argh!"

And now he was having a mini heart attack due to Kai turning up early to set up for a practise session.

Just his luck! He couldn't get into a hammock, the rest of his favourite cookies had spilled over the floor, and now Kai had walked in on a perfect opportunity to mock him. If the hammock would have just let him lie in it by now, he would have at least been able to get out of the embarrassment from the Russian, and his superior-than-you attitude, that was sure to come.

Sure, Kai had changed a lot since they first met. He had gone from Tyson's rival, to a source of challenge, friendship (though sometimes hard to see at times), barefaced honesty and fire (like his Bitbeast's element) that Tyson never regretted knowing. After their battle in the last tournament, he strived to have a match that good again. Yet Kai never usually let an opportunity go if it was like this one. Stupid Hammock.

"Kinomiya?" The Russian questioned again, moving from his position by the Dojo gates to standing over Tyson's shocked form and raising an eyebrow. "The Hammock?"

Turning away with a slight blush of awkwardness running over the bridge of his nose, Tyson didn't think Kai would bring up that feeling so quickly and mumbled almost inaudibly "I can't get on the Hammock" His anger over the cloth in front of him has practically vanished since Kai had turned up though strangely.

"What was that Kinomiya?" The Russian's smirk seemed to have increased. Stupid Hammock. He was just prolonging the torture! "I couldn't hear you."

Sighing, standing up with his back to the thing causing him so much grief, and brushing the dirt off of his trousers, Tyson gave up for the second time today. "I can't get on the hammock."

"Pardon?" Kai was doing this on purpose!

"I can't get on the hammock alright!" The bluenette's voice rose to a defeated shout. "I've tried everything! Going on it quickly, going on it sideways, sitting on it from the tree. Jumping on it even! And I just can't do it!" Looking away, Tyson braced himself for the insult. That condescending remark Kai, though not as much as before, was infamous for when it came down to him. Especially to him.

"You've got the technique all wrong." Yet that was all he got.

"That's it?" He asked in disbelief, his eyes still looking everywhere but at the older teen in front of him "That's all you have to say?"

"You expected different?" He could even hear the raised eyebrow in that part without seeing it. Sometimes, Tyson could easily guess correctly how Kai would react to certain situations. Never left him much opportunity to react back at times like this though.

"Well, I erm...yeah. I think I did but erm I...yeah..."

"Look, it's simple." Especially times like this. First rule when it came to the Russian was that he was never predictable. His mood changed as often as Daichi asked for a beybattle (the annoying twerp wouldn't take no for an answer!). One minute, Kai was standing at least two feet away with his arms crossed - the next he had his arms around Tyson's waist and leaned in close. The younger teen's eyes snapped up in shock at the sudden closeness and weirdly comforting body heat, to meet Kai's calm lilac-grey ones. A quick flash of some indescribable emotion flashed in the depths of the older teen's eyes, but it left as soon as it came.

Was he...was Kai trying to?

"All you have to do..."

Kai leaned closer to Tyson, holding the bluenette's bodyweight partially as he moved him backwards against the forgotten Hammock, seemingly unaware of the torture, the confusion the younger teen was experiencing.

"...is spread your weight evenly..."

The Russian's voice sent a slight shiver down Tyson's spine. Why was it always Kai that sent his emotions wild? Why was his voice making a strange feeling overtake his mind? What was Kai doing?

"...lie back slowly..."

That feeling was kept on growing. In fact, it felt kind of familiar. It was just like the one he got when Tyson noticed one of Kai's small smiles, or the one her got when Kai was able to boost his enthusiasm by just a few choice words, or even that feeling he got in the last tournament final with the stars as their backdrop...What was going on?

"and make no sudden movements."

Kai's eye'shad taken on that indescribable emotion again, but it hadn't gone away this time, and in a slight daze Tyson wondered the Russian tasted like he smelt - Cinnamon and Smoke. He was only a couple of centimetres from Kai's mouth, his breath dancing and mingling in with the others. Would it hurt if he...if he tried for himself?

A tiny voice in the back of his head screams "Yes! He'll hunt you down and gut you alive!" but it was promptly squished as that feeling took control and hesitantly leaned closer. He looked once into Kai's now smoky eyes, then closed that gap - pressing his lips to the others in a gentle, experimental action.

Suprisingly to Tyson (who was secretly hoping the little voice was wrong), Kai only took a couple of seconds to register what was going on - and returned it with the same passion and ferocity he and Dranzer were famous for. All he could think of was a dreamy 'I'm kissing Kai' before said teen broke the contact looking as speechless as Tyson's brain felt.

There was nothing the bluenette could do but goofily smile as he looked up at the older teen who was lying on him, then lean back on the fabric supporting both of their weights. Wait? Fabric?

"Hey Kai?"

The Russian looked at him with a slight smile that would have made Tyson's knees go weak had he not been lying down.

"Erm...as much as I definitely want to do that again, how did we get on the hammock?"

**End of Hammock**

_Well, hope that helps with my slight fluffy - slight romantic one-shot to quell your TyKa needs...and I'd just like to thank all of the reviewers of my last story 'Paint' as they were absoluetly awesome about it! _

_Ice-lollies to reviewers! grins_

_Lokie_


End file.
